


【刷圓】隔壁房客

by wonlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonlife/pseuds/wonlife
Summary: 小心隔牆有耳♥這是快半年前的腦洞了，『論舍友們半夜到底在幹什麼』的留言裡蹦出的想法，不覺得隔壁鄰居什麼的特別帶感嗎XDDD





	【刷圓】隔壁房客

背上簡單的淺色後背包，一手拉住輕便的行李箱，洪知秀踏著比起入住更像是過路旅行者的悠閒腳步，輕快地往新住處走去。

 

公寓旁和小庭院都佈滿萬紫千紅，尤以開著粉色的櫻樹為美，聽說花朵盛開的時間所剩不多，大概再晚一個星期就只能看到滿地花泥。

 

不過也是派駐任務來的太臨時，洪知秀才能看到嚮往已久的櫻花，儘管新住處的小公寓隔音有點糟糕，但勝在整體環境還算單純乾淨，他倒不在意，因為他有一個可愛又有趣的鄰居。

 

 

/

 

樓下老大爺說，他的鄰居先生年紀大概26歲，是一位自由接案的室內設計師，搬來差不多兩年，除了覓食以外的時間都待在小公寓內不出門。

 

洪知秀出去上班的時候，常常看到鄰居先生用漁夫帽把頭髮遮得嚴嚴實實，站在巷口的小店前排隊買早餐，還沒睡醒而冷淡無神的眼睛看到認識的人就會稍微睜大，靦腆地向人打招呼。

 

男子可愛的反應總能讓洪知秀擁有整天的好心情，工作效率也會隨之提升。

 

鄰居先生又高又瘦，正好朋友寄來滿滿一箱食物調理包，出於和鄰居保持友好關係的目的，洪知秀揀選了幾包食物敲開鄰居家門。

 

"Hello，我是洪知秀，因為出差的關係會在這邊住幾個月，這段期間打擾了"，遞出禮物，洪知秀掛上最完美無害的職業微笑跟鄰居先生打招呼。

 

"謝謝，我是全圓佑，呃…Do you want some tea?"，雙手接過東西，全圓佑邊比手畫腳邊用彆扭的韓式英文邀請洪知秀，他聽說鄰居先生是韓裔美國人，從小住在國外生活，這幾年才回來。

 

 

"打擾你了"

 

"不、不會"

 

洪知秀在大沙發上打量全圓佑的家，家具整齊簡潔地擺放，雜物也好好的整理在每個櫃子裏，沒有他想像中單身男子公寓的雜亂，也因如此，矮桌上隨意放著的包裹更加顯眼

 

外觀亂七八糟的包裹貼滿英文標籤，應該是經過長途運送的關係而破破爛爛，眼尖的他卻發現了上面某個標籤有著眼熟的網址

 

也就是那之後洪知秀才發現房子隔音不怎麼好，晚上偶爾能聽到隔壁傳來的細小嗚咽聲

 

/

 

有時他多買一份早餐給全圓佑，初期鄰居先生總推託著不好意思，到後來熟稔的兩人能夠在沒有情人的情人節共進晚餐，即使只是簡單的炸雞外賣和啤酒，他們仍舊能開心聊著工作上發生了什麼有趣、糟心的事，又或者和彼此的朋友吃飯認識，短短半年時間的相處就讓洪知秀和全圓佑變得更加親近。

 

 

結束一整天工作又是美好的夜晚，看著外頭清冷的月色，洪知秀倒了點紅酒準備享受難得的時光，同樣靈敏的耳朵卻接收到不尋常的信息，他放下高腳杯笑了笑，慢慢踱步到鄰居先生門前，裝作有大事發生，急吼吼敲著向全圓佑求救。

 

出來應門的全圓佑略顯狼狽，帶著滿身大汗加一臉潮紅仍緊張地問洪知秀發生什麼事。

 

男人閃身進了門，笑說，"什麼事都沒有，只是今天月色很美想要跟圓佑喝杯紅酒"

 

全圓佑尷尬地嘆了口氣，"那也不用這麼急"

 

"可是外面蚊子很多"

 

"…"

 

突然的沉默讓洪知秀開始盯著他看，未等男人問起任何話，全圓佑先脫口解釋，"剛剛在運動！練肌肉！"

 

貌似擔心男人不相信，全圓佑掀起寬大T恤的下擺，展示滿是汗水的平坦腰腹，洪知秀上手又戳又捏，總摸到他癢癢肉，全圓佑忍不住癢意笑得左躲右躲，卻突然像是被操縱一般腿軟跪地，短暫失神時臉上隱忍的表情和急促的悶哼聲昭示他的不對勁。

 

"知、知秀哥，你先回去，我等等洗完澡再去找你"，男子咬緊牙關好不容易擠出笑容，慢慢地從冰冷的地板爬起。

 

男人的桃花眼盯得他發毛，"圓佑你…"

 

"在自慰吧？"

 

"啊？"

 

洪知秀輕柔而強硬地抱住濕淋淋的全圓佑，手往棉質長褲裡伸去，先捏捏鄰居先生骨感的臀部，再循著股縫凹處摸到了不屬於身體的硬塊，手指抓住露出的一截緩緩拉出，隨即又快速地塞了回去。

 

男子敏感的身體因他突發的動作顫抖著，手緊抓洪知秀的毛衣，全圓佑雙唇微張、泛紅仍明亮的雙眼看向他，"唔…哥、知秀哥…先放開我…"

 

"不要"

 

男人溫和地又笑了笑，如惡魔的耳語輕聲在他耳邊說，"圓佑知道公寓的隔音不太好嗎？而且你的房間跟我的臥室只有一牆之隔"

 

男子馬上紅了臉，神情也滿是驚愕，"那…那個…"

 

"都聽到了，圓佑沉醉的聲音很好聽…嗯…也很性感"

 

全圓佑是真的不知該作何反應，難以啟齒的秘密被人發現，聽見秘密的人還稱讚了他

 

洪知秀隔著褲子摸了摸他稍微起反應的前端，"不管有沒有反應棉褲都會讓這裡很明顯的，你又沒穿內褲，下次有其他人來可不能這麼穿"

 

"我…"

 

"但也不是不能穿，只能穿給我看，噢…對了！Do you need my help?"

 

洪知秀也不等全圓佑回答，帶笑的嘴角便親了上去，熟門熟路地邊親吻邊將他帶向房間壓在床上，拉下礙事的棉質布料，單手托起微微勃起的肉莖下兩顆小球輕輕揉搓，"一個星期沒聽到圓佑好聽的聲音了，果然沉甸甸的"

 

"唔—哥、別、別說了…"

 

被握住命根的全圓佑，不知是出於羞恥還是擔心男人的下一步動作，雙手抓住床單絲毫不敢動彈，任由洪知秀研究擺弄。

 

等到男人終於捨得放掉手中珍貴的熱度，全圓佑眼神早已無法聚焦，臉紅失神，就連下半身也誠實地回應洪知秀的逗弄。

 

"我很喜歡圓佑，如果圓佑也喜歡我的話，我才能繼續做下去"，洪知秀壞心眼的把全圓佑撩撥至發洩的邊緣，然後停下。

 

"哥…唔…裝什麼紳士…這種時候問這個問題還真、真是過分…"，全圓佑抬起手臂遮住臉，"要是不喜歡早就推開…我、我才不是那麼隨便的人…"

 

洪知秀展開笑容，以唇封住男子嘰喳解釋的嘴，"嗯…那圓佑和我交往吧"

 

"得寸進尺…不是說喜歡了就要…繼續…唔…算了、如果交往之後對我更好就答應"，洪知秀吻上全圓佑的眼角，不自覺撒著嬌的男子微微噘起嘴索吻，他也從善如流地照做。

 

"嗯、現在太瘦了，以後買更多食物把你餵成小豬，還有偶爾也跟我出去走走或去健身房運動，窩在家裡畫設計圖都沒曬到點太陽又不健康。"

 

洪知秀叨叨絮絮地念著未來的To-do List，全圓佑在一旁看洪知秀嘮叨笑得不行，"行，什麼都好，但我們還做嗎kkkkkk "

 

"Sure"

 

/

 

比起毫無遮掩，洪知秀更喜歡全圓佑衣衫不整地露出白皙的胸腹與腰腿，他也不急著在全圓佑體內換上自己，有玩具的基礎擴張，等會都能讓兩人盡情享受彼此的溫度。

 

胸前乳肉被吸得嘖嘖作響，男人靈巧的舌尖勾著舔著，另一邊用手替代，輕輕揉捏著逐漸腫脹的敏感點，等到兩邊都又濕又紅，洪知秀才轉移目標進入正題。

 

窄臀間的花穴紅腫溼潤，一抽一抽地吞吐著棒狀物，身後的人架開全圓佑的雙腿，虔誠地吻著小巧的腰窩，洪知秀抽出與男子體內相同溫度的玩具丟到一旁，手指試探著穴肉的柔軟度，確保緊緻的小洞能接受不同於玩具的碩大。

 

"我們圓佑是天賦異稟嗎？不停的吸著哥哥的手指呢"

 

不知是不是洪知秀隱藏得太好，他不知道平常這麼溫文儒雅的人，在性事上張口就能說出一堆令人羞赧的葷話。

 

洪知秀抽出手指，全圓佑試著轉過頭跟他說話，汗與淚佈滿薰紅的臉，"哥、哥…我…討厭背面"

 

"我們小圓想看哥哥享受你的表情嗎？"

 

平時氣質清冷的全圓佑也有嬌氣可愛的模樣，弟弟蠕動著身體轉向正面，洪知秀鼓勵似的親了親額頭，將弟弟又合上的腿拉開，全圓佑知道自己的柔軟度不錯，但從沒被彎折成如此角度。

 

男人拍拍全圓佑的腰間，示意他拱起，迅速地塞了塊枕頭墊在他腰後，再輕輕將勃發的碩大抵上，破開柔嫩細緻的後方，全圓佑帶有涼意的雙手緊勾洪知秀的脖頸，細長雙腿也放輕力量搭在男人運動著的腰上，同時也不忘給予親吻安慰壓低聲音嗚咽的弟弟。

 

 

從緊繃到抒發，深入彼此的心和身體，結束舒暢而盡興的交流，直至抱著彼此入睡前，洪知秀說了一句，"月色果然很美"

 

 

 

"嗯、月色真的很美"

 

 

/

 

躺在床上休息的全圓佑越想越覺得奇怪，他的新晉男朋友洪知秀的性格反差怎麼能大成這樣，"哥、你到底是哪裡人？美國？英國？"

 

"嗯…你的人啊～"，洪知秀懶洋洋地回答，順手抱住全圓佑。

 

"…噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈"

 

自顧自笑得開心的全圓佑沒能發現洪知秀皮笑肉不笑的小表情，男人捏了一把他還腫著的臀肉，"圓佑吶…今天繼續嗎？"


End file.
